


Zodiac Shift

by HardFemme



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: I've never written anything before, Original Fiction, Other, There will be violence down the line but for now it's unrated, hoo boy I hope y'all like this, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardFemme/pseuds/HardFemme
Summary: What really happens when you sell your soul? Does Lucifer meet you at the crossroads? Do you really have to worry what you wish for?





	Zodiac Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Redbud Winter

                A laugh. The rustling of wind through thick and tall grass. He opened his eyes and saw her, with long blonde hair down to her back, wearing a depressing brown dress. The only thing happy about the sight was the bright sun in the sky who’s light fell upon the mountains and valleys in front of him.

                The girl looked back at him. She was beautiful, save for the nasty scar over her right eye. As he tried to get closer her entire being began to shift. Like no matter how much he walked to her, she never seemed closer. It was like this was some weird fever dream.

                “My name is ….” She spoke. She mouthed the words, and he watched her mouth move at the end of the sentence but no sounds came out. He tried stepping closer, cupping his hand to his ear to show he wanted her to repeat that.

                The girl pouted, putting her hands on her hips and repeated, “My name is ….” After she said this again the sun just became hotter and hotter around him. Like his entire body was on fire. He looked down to his hands and there were no flames. When he looked back up, the beautiful girl was a burning, charred corpse. The smell was so foul, he had to cover his nose.

                She got closer and closer until she was directly in front of him. The valley and mountains were replaced by a pulsing darkness that wrapped around his entire soul. An unharmed light blue eye and a slightly darker blue eye stared down at him with such an intensity that the burn subsided into an instant chill. He just realized that she had gained some height.

                The Charred figure stooped down to him to eye level, staring at him for an even longer period of time to let the chill, what he assumed was death, completely enveloped him. She opened her mouth, jaw squeaking and had no lips _to_ speak but the word was clear through her raspy, hoarse voice.

                _“Shoshanna.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything. I know this is a place for fanfictions, but I'm trying to work my way up to that by starting to tell the stories of my own original characters. I hope that, if anyone reads this, that you enjoy this and maybe leave a kudos or a comment! I'd love to hear feedback from you!


End file.
